Recueillement
by MellyPan
Summary: Un petit OS centré sur Deeks écrit il y a quelques mois pour un concours. Le titre est pourri, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, désolé. ' Venez lire et donner vos avis ! ;)


Toute ma vie, j'ai été le dernier, le clown. Toute ma vie, on m'a regardé de haut. Toute ma vie, on m'a prit pour un incapable. Comment ne pas avoir le sentiment d'être un raté après ça ? Donnez-moi la solution !  
Déjà depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'étais invisible. Mon père me traitait comme un moins que rien. Ma mère était la seule sur qui je pouvais compter dans cette maison.

En grandissant, j'ai réussi à dissimuler toute trace de tristesse derrière un masque jovial. Enfin... seulement quand j'allais en cours. Le soir... c'était autre chose...  
A l'université, ce n'était pas brillant non plus.

En devenant avocat, j'avais pensé devenir quelqu'un de plus respecté, devenir quelqu'un d'utile. Après tout, c'était la seule chose que je voulais. Je m'étais trompé, et avais choisis la mauvaise voie.  
J'ai donc changé de direction pour entrer dans la police, quelque chose qui me tenait à coeur. C'était ce que je voulais faire, après avocat. Mais même là.. j'ai été rejeté. Comme toujours. Encore et toujours. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une place ici ? Sur cette terre ? Ou, ne suis-je qu'un poids pour tout le monde, comme le disait si souvent mon père ? Père... Un mot qui ne lui convient pas, enfin je crois...  
Je me rappelle d'une des fois où il m'a battu... Pourtant, ce soir-là n'avait rien de particulier.

_Flashback_

Je l'entendais monter... Pitié ! Faites qu'il s'écroule avant d'avoir ouvert la porte. Je me blotti dans mon lit, dans le coin du mur. Du haut de mes dix ans, comment aurai-je pu faire pour le bloquer ? Je l'entendais monter, de son pas lourd. Il ouvrit la porte et me chercha des yeux.

- Viens ici ! Cria-t-il.

Ne me voyant pas bouger, il vint à moi et m'attrapa le bras.

- Debout ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai mais il me disputa encore :

- Tu fais ce que je te dis ? C'est clair ?!

J'acquiesçai mais ça n'eut pas l'air de le convaincre.

- Tu réponds, oui ?!  
- Oui papa. Dis-je la voix tremblante.  
- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te demande ! Sale gosse !  
- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait ?  
- Là, tu n'as rien fait. C'est bien ça le problème ! Enfin non, c'est TOI le problème !

Je baissai les yeux.

- Je te parle ! Regarde-moi.

Je levai la tête tout doucement, et le regardai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour te mériter ? Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien dans ta vie ! Tu n'es qu'un poids pour ta mère et moi !  
- Mais... J'n'ai rien fait ! Me lamentai-je.  
- Tu réponds en plus ?! Tu vas voir !

Il m'attira au milieu de ma chambre et commença à me frapper. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Je m'arrêtai de compter et attendais que cela s'arrête...  
Une fois qu'il fut bien défoulé, il partit en me laissant à terre, retenant mes larmes. Une fois sur qu'il était assez loin de ma chambre, j'éclatai en sanglots. Plus tard, lorsque mon père fut couché, ma mère entra précipitamment dans ma chambre et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée mon chéri, je suis désolée... Répétait-elle en me berçant.

_Fin du flashback_

Je me tournai un peu vers la gauche et parlai à voix haute.  
Je crois que cette ''expérience'' m'a enrichi, m'a rendu plus fort. Je suis conscient que c'est étrange de dire cela, mais c'est la façon dont je le vois... Je suis devenu plus fort, moins attentif aux moqueries des autres...  
Mais en même temps, si je me retirais, par quelque moyen, peut-être que la vie de mon entourage serait meilleure ? Surement... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Point de vue externe :  
Une jeune femme s'approcha de l'homme qui était assit. Lorsqu'il commença à parler, elle s'immobilisa et l'écouta. Il parla pendant de longues minutes, et au fur et à mesure elle se rapprochait.  
- Je crois que j'aurais du le laisser faire. Nous serions peut-être ensemble aujourd'hui... Ou alors, j'aurais du réagir plus tôt, essayer de prévenir quelqu'un... Nous aurions moins souffert, tu aurais moins souffert... Je suis désolé maman, je ne suis qu'un bon à rien... Je suis désolé... Chuchota-t-il avant de fondre en larmes.  
La jeune femme s'avança les larmes aux yeux après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu et l'enlaça.  
Bien que surpris, le jeune homme ne bougea pas, reconnaissant l'odeur de la jeune femme.

- Kensi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il en ravalant ses larmes.

L'agent de terrain le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Je m'inquiétai pour toi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Tu as été étrange toute la journée. J'ai voulu te suivre et vérifier que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise.  
- C'est... Cela fait 15 ans aujourd'hui que ma mère... N'est plus de ce monde.  
- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle.  
- Tu n'y peux rien. Lui répondit-il les yeux brillants.

Sur ce, Deeks tourna à nouveau la tête et regarda les lettres dorées inscrites sur la pierre.

- Elle était une maman merveilleuse. Et c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est morte ! Et je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai pas su la protéger. Ni l'aider .  
- Explique-toi.

Deeks lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait 11 ans, et lui dit qu'après cela, sa mère avait eu tout un tas de soucis et qu'elle était morte en l'ayant à son chevet, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent.

- Te ne pouvais rien y faire, Deeks, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.  
- Bien sur que si, j'aurais pu l'arrêter lui, j'aurais du. Mais je n'ai rien fait, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai toujours été qu'un incapable, et je le serais toujours.  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça !  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu n'es pas un incapable, Deeks. Tu es un homme plein de qualités, attentif, un très bon policier.  
- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Demanda le blond, les yeux humides.  
- Oui, et même plus. Parce que... je... je...  
- Tu ?  
- Parce que je t'aime. Lâcha-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Elle se décala, et vit un homme, les yeux remplis de larmes, mais avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

- Je t'aime aussi Kensi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux agents sortirent du cimetière les mains enlacées, se dirigeant vers un avenir meilleur.


End file.
